


Hearts Forever Captured

by charmed1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed1/pseuds/charmed1
Summary: It wasn't like Louis meant to be attracted to him. It's just a little hard when you're cooped up in a small cabin with a six foot something axeman who saved you from a wolf.orThe one where Louis was saved by Harry and Harry takes him home because he's just so pretty.





	Hearts Forever Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, but I'm sure it'll be filthy. Enjoy!

"Don't forget your cape!" 

"It's not a cape, mum! Jesus," Louis huffed as he pulled the red velvet shawl over his shoulders. His nimble fingers tied the ribbon around his neck into a little bow before pulling the hood up over his head. After a once over in the mirror he decided he looked fine, but he was only going to his nan's house anyway. He always had to look his best though.

Walking through the foyer and into the kitchen, Louis snatched up the little picnic basket his mum had made up. "Be careful with that, alright? There's a glass bottle of milk in there and we don't need it spilling all over the pastries," she hummed and gave her son a quick kiss on the head. "I'll see you soon," she chirped and with that Louis was out the door. I was a beautiful spring day and all the birds were out, their songs entertaining Louis whiled he walked through the woods. He never minded living so close to the woods; he actually quite enjoyed the scenery. His nan only lived down the path from them, so he got to see her pretty often which was always a treat. 

Louis had heard stories about wolves living in these parts of the woods, but he never had any trouble with them before. He wasn't too worried and the walk wasn't that long and before he knew it he was on his nan's front steps. He gave the door a quick knock before entering the quaint little house, glancing around with a small frown. Flicking on the lights, Louis made his way deeper into the oddly quiet house. His grandma usually had Wheel of Fortune on in the living room at all times, but for some reason the tv wasn't on. "Nan?" He called out, his voice a little worried.

"In here, my dear," was heard from the bedroom, so Louis slowly walked down the hall to find the source of the voice. He found his nan sitting up in her bed, her glasses perched on the end of her nose. "Hello, darling," she said in a much deeper voice than normal. 

"Nan, what's wrong with your voice?" Louis asked cautiously, still not stepping into the room. His nan only laughed, the sound raspy and rough. "Just a cold, my dear. Don't worry about me, why don't you come in and bring me those treats," she nodded towards the basket that Louis was white-knuckling at this point. He knew something was wrong, but he stepped closer anyway. 

"Nan, your ears!" Louis exclaimed, eyes wide at the sight of the dark ears. "All the better to hear you with, darling," his nan said lowly, beckoning Louis to come closer. "And your eyes, they look so big," he squeaked out which coaxed another laugh from his grandma. "Better to see you with, sweetheart," she said quietly.

Louis was throughly scared now, noticing the sharp, white teeth in his nan's mouth. "You're teeth, nan. They're so big," he said faintly and before he knew what was happening, his grandmother roared and jumped out of the bed. "The better to eat you with, my dear!" She snarled and pounced on top of Louis. Louis screamed, looking up into the terrible face of a big, black wolf. "What did you do to my nan?" He cried and the wolf snapped at his neck to keep him quiet.

Closing his eyes and accepting his fate, Louis held his breath and waited for the first bite. It never came, though, because he heard a loud squeal and there was suddenly no hot breath on his cheek. He dared to open one eye to see what had happened and that's when he saw him. A tall man, maybe six foot two, standing over the wolf with a large axe in his hands. "You bitch!" He shouted and swung his axe down, splitting open the wolf's stomach. Louis' nan emerged from the mess and Louis was overwhelmed with relief. "Nan!" He exclaimed and hurried over to her. He glanced up at the curly haired man and nodded. "Thank you," he whispered and all the man did was smile.

~~~

After he cleaned his grandmother up and got her settled, Louis gave her a kiss and left the house, locking the door behind him. He pulled his shawl tighter around him and looked up at the axeman, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I really do appreciate what you did in there. You saved me and my nan. I guess I just got lucky that you were walking by, huh?" He laughed softly. "I'm Louis, by the way," he held his hand out to the taller man who accepted it gently. "Harry, and I guess you were lucky," he grinned, a dimple appearing as he did so. 

Louis nodded and looked around, still a little shaken up by the whole situation. "So uh, do you live around here?" He asked curiously. He had to admit Harry was extremely attractive, what with his shoulder length curls and his piercing green eyes. Then there were those big hands and those broad shoulders and Louis was definitely staring. He shook himself out of it, never one to be attracted to someone so quickly, but it could just be the adrenaline that was still forcing itself through his veins. 

Harry nodded in the direction of a different path. "I live a little ways down that way. I've been hunting that son of bitch wolf for god knows how long now, so that's why I was up this way. You can come back to mine if you'd like? I could make you some tea and you can relax for a bit, shake some of the nerves away?" He suggested, looking over the pretty boy in front of him. He was a sucker for pretty boys like Louis and he'd be damned if he passed up having him over. Who knows what they might get into. 

Louis thought about it for a moment, knowing it'd be getting dark soon and it was quite a ways back to his house. He also knew that he really shouldn't be going to a stranger's house, but then again this stranger did save his life. "Tea wouldn't hurt," he shrugged, accepting the offer anyway. "You wouldn't mind if I spent the night, would you? It's just that my house is pretty far that way and it's always getting a little dark. I just wouldn't wanna run into another wolf without someone else around," he said shyly. He knew it was weird to be asking to stay over, but he really was terrified of another wolf eating him up without a trace.

A snort left Harry's chest and he nodded. "Course you can, sugar. Come on," he hummed and began to lead the way back to his cabin. It wasn't anything special, something small, but it was all Harry really needed since it was just himself out here. "So what's up with the cape?" He questioned as he unlocked the cabin door and let Louis in. 

The boy huffed and walked inside, looking around the small area. "It isn't a cape. You sound like my mum," he muttered and untied the bow at his collarbone. "It's a shawl and I thought it was pretty when I saw it in the store. So I bought it," he shrugged as he dropped the cloak over a chair. Harry nodded thoughtfully and turned on the lights. "I'll have to start calling you Little Red," he teased.

Louis rolled his eyes and took a couple steps further into Harry's home. "I like sugar better," he said under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth, but Louis was a feisty one and he enjoyed that. "Hm, pretty and bratty. I like it," he commented and that alone made Louis' cheeks burn. The taller man makes his way into the kitchen and puts the kettle on, humming a tune to himself as he goes about finding something for them to eat. 

"Does almost being eaten by a wolf make you hungry?" Harry asked with his head stuck in the fridge. Louis was barely paying attention, snooping around the place and trying to find out more about this mysterious axeman. He knew he heard Harry saying something, so he turned to him with a frown. "Excuse me?"

Harry peeked up over the fridge door and smirked, although Louis wouldn't be able to see it. "Are you hungry?" He asked in a more simple way and Louis bristled a little. "Uh, yeah. I guess so," he said slowly, mulling it over in his head for a moment. The curls disappeared back into the fridge and Louis couldn’t help but stare for a bit longer at the white appliance.  _Why are you in a stranger's home you dumbass? This is everything mum told you never to do. He's probably some serial_ _kil-_

"Finger sandwiches?" 

Louis is pulled away from his own thoughts by Harry holding out a platter of tiny sandwiches. He glanced between that and the man in front of him a couple times before glaring at the food. Slowly picking one up he brought it to his nose and sniffed it. Harry watched him, his eyebrows raised in amusement. "They're not poisoned if that's what you're thinking," he chuckled and took a sandwich for himself, holding up to as if to say 'cheers' and downing it in a single bite. He chewed and chewed, swallowing afterwards and licking his lips for extra emphasis to show Louis he wasn't trying to kill him.

The smaller of the two was still a little skeptical, but took a bite of the food anyway. He  _was_ pretty hungry and the sandwiches  _did_ look good, so how could he say no to free food? As he chewed, Louis remembered his mum and how he should've been back by now. "Do you have a phone?" He asked Harry and looked up at the man with big eyes. "My mum is probably worried sick and I really should let her know I'm alright," he swallowed the lump in his throat. Harry pursed his lips and shook his head. 

"I'm afraid I don't, at least not one that's working. I've been meaning to get a cable guy to come her to set it all up for me, but I haven't gotten around to it. I'm sure she figures you stayed over your nan's," Harry hummed and gave Louis' shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Come on, no more worrying. You're safe here for the night and I'm sure it'd be nice to make a new friend in me," he joked and nudged Louis towards the living area. 

Louis sighed quietly and nodded reluctantly, walking into the living room and plopping himself on the oversized couch. He kicked off his shoes, deciding he should at least get comfortable while he was here. Finishing off his sandwich, Louis looked around the room a bit and took in what he could. There was a decent sized tv, a bookshelf filled with books, some photos of a family (probably Harry's), and a couple axes on a rack. 

"How old are you?" Harry asked after letting Louis take a look at their surroundings. He was more than curious about this boy, this extremely  _beautiful_ boy, sitting next to him and he couldn't help but ask some important questions.

"Twenty," Louis replied easily and looked towards his host.

Harry nodded slowly, taking in the information. "Just a baby I see," he teased, wanting to get a reaction out of the boy. He liked seeing him all sassy. 

Louis scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am  _not_ a baby. I'm a legal adult for your information!" He exclaimed, his face all scrunched up and Harry wanted to kiss those pouting lips.

"Sorry, sorry. You're right. But seeing as how I'm six years your senior..." Harry trailed off and shrugged. He did like the idea of Louis being younger than him. It gave him more opportunity to take control over him. There was no denying Harry was a dominant man; he enjoyed being in control at all times, especially over the men he was with. Louis choked a little on his own spit and looked at Harry with wide eyes. "You're twenty-six?" He squeaked out and blinked once. That was...hot. 

_What are you even saying? Get yourself together, Lou, he's a stranger! You can't just think about how hot it'd be to have a random guy bend you over and take you!_

Harry shrugged. "I'm pretty old, I know. But I hope that doesn't make this weird or anything," he said in a much different voice than Louis had heard before. It was a lot more gravelly, raspy,  _deliciously hot._  

"No, of course not. I actually quite like older men...I mean, I like older men because they're more mature. You can have good conversations with older men," Louis covered himself quickly so he wouldn't let Harry see right through him. Harry chuckled softly and crossed his ankle over his knee, Louis watching the movements of those long legs like his life depended on it. "You know what?" Louis said through a fake yawn. "I'm actually really tired. Getting attacked by a wolf really does that to you. Do you mind if I take a nap or something?"

Harry shook his head and stood up from where he was sitting. "Not at all. I'll go grab you a pillow and blanket," he said softly and left the living room in only a couple steps. Louis took a deep breath and tried to control himself a little. There was just no logical reason why he was feeling this kind of way towards Harry. Sure, Harry was being very generous and kind, but that isn't what was getting Louis so flustered. It was the way Harry kept  _looking_ at him. It was like he was thinking the same thing he was and it made Louis nervous. Did Harry feel the same attraction? He did call him pretty earlier.  _Snap out of it, Louis. You sound like a teenager in love._

"Here you are," Harry's voice brought Louis back to reality. He looked up to find Harry holding out a pillow and blanket to him with a warm smile. "I'll just be in the other room if you need me, sugar," he pointed behind him. "Call me if you need anything," he grinned before walking back into his bedroom. 

Louis watched him walk away, biting his lip the entire time. Okay, maybe he could indulge a little. The man did save his life after all and he could always repay him in something he's very good at. He set up his pillow and laid down across the couch, covering himself up with the warm blanket he was given. The more he thought about getting a little sweaty with Harry, the more turned on he became. Pushing those thoughts to the side for now, Louis finally gave into sleep and dozed off. Even though Harry wasn't laying with him on the couch, he was still in his dreams.

~~~

Louis woke up in a sweat, panting loudly into the dark room around him. He quickly looked around to try and remember where he was and then he remembered why he was sweating. A small smile crept across his face as he remembered that tall, muscular man saving his life. He noticed a dull light coming from the hallway and decided to check it out. He got up off the couch quietly and padded his way down the hall. The light was coming from the room at the end and he could only imagine that it was Harry's bedroom.

Once at the door, he peeked through the crack to see if Harry was anywhere in there. 

"Lou?"

Louis jumped into the air like a cat and let out a small yelp, turning around to find Harry coming out of the bathroom in only his boxers and looking very, very delicious. "Jesus Christ, Harry! You scared me!" He shouted, although it was more of a whisper yell. "What're you doing?" He asked, trying his best not to make his ogling obvious.

Harry raised an eyebrow and pointed at the door behind Louis. "I mean, shouldn't I be asking you that question? What're you doing looking into my room?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest. Louis looked over his biceps and made a mental note to ask Harry to choke him while he pounded his ass. 

Louis spluttered a little as he tried to come up with any kind of feasible excuse as to why he so happened to be creepily looking into Harry's room, but he came up short and just shrugged. "You said you'd be in here if I needed you," he said after a moment in an innocent voice and looked at the older man with his famous puppy eyes. "I woke up and..." He trailed off and bit his lip.  _Should I go for it? What if Harry isn't into me at all?_ "Oh, what the hell," he muttered and took a step closer to Harry. "I woke up because I was having a dream about you and I," he admitted and glanced up at Harry to gauge his reaction. 

Harry looked down at Louis for a moment to see if he was serious or not. After getting the picture he smirked and that damn dimple appeared again. "Yeah? And what happened in this dream, sugar?" He asked curiously, wanting to see Louis squirm, which he did.

"Well, um. You let me wear one of your plaid shirts and only your plaid shirt.." Louis breathed out. "And I was walking around in the kitchen with it on and you came up behind me and fucked me so hard it made my legs give out," he explained, getting hot a bothered just thinking about it. "If I'm being honest as soon as I saw you I wanted to jump your bones," he laughed a little to ease the tension, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "And I'd very much like you to fuck me right now," he concluded and held his breath, afraid Harry might laugh in his face.

Harry did the exact opposite though, nodding towards his door. "Go get on the bed," he said lowly, eyes piercing into Louis'. He had been waiting for Louis to make the move solely because he didn't want him to come off as a creepy. He watched Louis nod and scramble into the bedroom, climbing onto the large bed and kneeling on it impatiently. He could already feel Harry's dominance just from his voice and it had Louis drooling. 

Harry walked into the room and shut the door behind him, standing at the foot of the bed. His fingers hooked underneath Louis' chin and tilted his head up so their eyes would meet. "Get undressed, slowly," he whispered before removing his fingers and taking a step back to watch the show. He enjoyed how Louis responded to his dominance, enjoyed the way he had him in the palm of his hand. Quite frankly, however, Louis seemed to have Harry in the palm of his hand, too. His eyes continued to stay on the younger boy as he undressed himself; first his shirt and then his jeans. "Wait here," Harry smirked and left the room, having to chuckle at the whine that Louis made behind him. Walking into the kitchen, Harry found Louis' shawl. He picked it up and rubbed it between his fingers, holding it to his nose and smelling it. He licked his lips when he got a whiff of the boy waiting for him in his room, which reminded him that Louis was probably gagging for it by now.

Making his way back to the bedroom, Harry stopped to take in Louis' petite frame. "Fucking hell," he muttered under his breath. Louis looked good,  _damn fucking good._ His body was small and tight and tan, everything he Harry could only think about. "You're a doll, aren't you?" He asked and Louis practically purred at the compliment. "Harry,  _daddy,_ please," the boy begged, biting his bottom lip roughly to keep himself from touching his body. He wanted to do as Harry said and that was it.

"Take the underwear off. We aren't gonna need those, are we?" Harry asked, voice smooth a rich like milk chocolate. Louis was quick to comply, ripping his underwear off and tossing it only god knows where. He stayed on his knees, hard cock bobbing between his legs with arousal. The fact that Louis had called him daddy was just the icing on the cake. He almost knew this boy had a daddy kink just from the way he looked. 

"You're a good boy, sugar. Daddy's good, pretty boy, right?" Harry asked as he stopped at the foot of the bed again. He held out Louis' shawl. "Put this on, daddy wants to fuck you in it," he said and gently stroked Louis' cheek with the back of his fingers. Once again, Louis was quick to oblige and he tied the ribbon around his neck into a pretty little bow. "Like this, daddy? Wanna fuck me in my pretty shawl?" He squeaked, eyes wide and body willing to take anything Harry was about to give him. 

"Mm, I do, baby boy. Get on your hands and knees, head up on the pillows," Harry instructed, still keeping his boxers on. He wanted Louis to come undone and then use him when he wanted. 

Louis got into the position Harry wanted, arching his back and sticking his ass out for the man. His heart was pounding in his ears and his cock was already dripping. He didn't understand how Harry could do this to him without even touching him, but here he was, face down ass up, for him. He felt the bed dip near his feet and before he could look back to see what Harry was going to do, he felt something lovely and wet slide up over his hole. He gasped softly and his eyes fell shut. "Yes, yes,  _yes,_ " he growled sweetly.

Harry gave Louis' hole a couple more fat licks before he really went in. He pointed his tongue and pressed it against Louis' taut ass, pressing through the ring of pink muscle until he was in. His teeth gently scraped Louis' rim and he enjoyed the way the boy jumped forward and squeaked. Moan after delicious moan left Louis and that egged Harry on even more to continue his actions. Eating ass was one of Harry's favorite things to do, especially to a pretty boy like Louis. His own cock was fattening up in his boxers, tenting the material. He grabbed hold of the red velvet and twisted it to wrap it around his wrist once for leverage. He gave it a little tug, the ribbon tightening against Louis' neck and Louis moaned even louder and the feeling.

"I didn't know you'd be such a kinky boy, sugar. I love it," Harry mumbled against one of Louis' asscheeks, giving it a slight bite and smirking when Louis yelped. Harry went back to giving Louis the best rimming of his life, feeling the boy shake against him. 

Louis mewled and his toes curled in pleasure, his stomach twisting up in a heated knot. He knew he was going to cum, but he wanted to wait a little longer so he could enjoy what was happening. He had never been eaten out before because none of the previous guys he'd been with liked doing it. This was very new and very,  _very_ wonderful and Louis could stay in that position all day and all night. "Daddy, oh fuck,  _daddy,_ " he gasped, his cock red and heavy as his orgasm continued to build. "I'm gonna cum!" He exclaimed just as the first string of white coated the sheets beneath him. "Oh god, oh  _fuck,_ " he groaned, seeing stars as his orgasm rolled through his small frame. 

Harry pulled back a little so Louis could come down, watching his thighs shake. He gently rubbed the trembling flesh, giving Louis' asscheek and gentle kiss. "Mm, good boy," he whispered against his skin, not moving until he knew Louis was fully down from the incredible high. 

Louis made a small noise after a couple moments, opening his eyes and looking back at Harry. "That was fucking amazing," he breathed, licking his bitten lips. Harry grinned and sat back, helping Louis onto his back. The velvet was such a pretty contrast against Louis' tan skin and Harry just had to admire it for a second. "You are the most beautiful boy I've ever seen," he sighed fondly, Louis blushed down his chest. 

" _Daddy,"_ Louis whined, but gave him a small smile. "I want you to fuck me now. I wanna get you off," he hummed and licked his lips, spreading his legs and showing off his glistening hole. Harry knew that it was all his for the taking and he wasn't going to wait any longer. He reached into his side table and pulled out a bottle of lube, pouring some onto his fingers and his cock once his boxers were off. His fingers went to Louis' hole and he carefully slipped one in. He fingered Louis slowly, adding a second to open him up. 

"Add a third, your cock is huge," Louis laughed a little, a moan cutting the laugh off a little short. Harry chuckled and added a third for good measure, scissoring him open until he knew he was ready. Pulling his fingers from the boy, Harry lined himself up with Louis' hole and pushed in slowly. He growled low in his throat and let his head fall back while pushing all the way into Louis, his hands gripping the boy's thighs tightly. "Fuck, you're tight," he commented under his breath and Louis felt a sense of pride spread throughout his chest. He loved hearing his partners say that, it let him know he was really making them feel good. 

Once Harry was in, hips pressed to Louis' ass, he stopped for just a second to look down at Louis. He leaned in and gave the boy and deep kiss, knowing he should've done that before everything even started. He savored the kiss, his tongue slipping into Louis' mouth and exploring. It was a wonderfully passionate kiss, nothing to sweet, but nothing rough either. Louis loved every second of it.

"Daddy's gonna make you scream," Harry mumbled as he pulled back. He hiked Louis' legs up over his shoulders and began to move. He pulled almost all the way out and then rammed himself right back in, doing this over and over and listening to Louis' cries. "Harry, fuck, oh god  _daddy right there!_ " He screamed, gripping his shawl tightly as he looked up at the man above him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Harry picked up the pace, panting as pleasure spread throughout his body again. 

This was something Louis had never experienced before. He's had sex with guys before, but nothing was every quite like this. The way Harry rolled his hips and slammed into him had him seeing white and that kiss was more than what he could ever ask for. Harry continued his relentless pounding, watching Louis' ass jiggle with the force of it all. Sweat formed on his forehead and his stomach tightened a little each time Louis clenched around him. It was definitely something he was going to want more of. The more his fucked Louis, the more his stomach twisted up in that delicious feeling. "Gonna make daddy cum, sugar? Huh?" He panted and licked his lips, one of his hands coming up to push back his damp curls. 

Louis was quick to nod, looking up at Harry with parted lips and a dazed expression. "Want you to cum inside me, daddy. Fill me up," he groaned, his back arching off the bed as his cock swelled up again. No guy has every made him cum twice in one night, so this was definitely something new. He watched Harry's face scrunch up and he knew he was right at the edge, so he clenched just a little around his cock and that pushed him over. 

"Fuck!" Harry shouted as he spilled into Louis, pumping his hips a couple times as he released. His body shuddered, pleasure taking over. That was the best orgasm he's ever had and that was far from an exaggeration. "Christ, sugar, you were amazing," he muttered, looking down at Louis. He noticed the boy's cock was hard and he wasn't going to leave him hanging. Slipping from Louis' hole, Harry leaned down and took his cock into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head a couple times before he took it all the way down. It only took a couple good bobs of his head for Louis to cum down his throat, which Harry happily swallowed. He released Louis' cock and crawled up so he was face to face with the boy who looked completely spent. "You were fantastic," he whispered and kissed Louis gently. 

Louis gave Harry a tired smile and turned onto his side to face him. "Thanks, so were you," he mumbled and closed his eyes. "Not to be that guy, but I'm pretty tired. I think we should sleep," he murmured, Harry nodding in agreement. "I think you're right. Sleep tight," he said as he pulled the covers over them, deciding he'll do the washing tomorrow.

"Oh, and Harry?" Louis asked after a moment. 

"Yeah?" Harry asked, draping an arm over Louis' waist.

"Thanks for saving my life today."

~~~

It was a tough goodbye, but Louis promised to visit within a couple days. He knew he'd have to explain to his mother that a stranger saved him and his nan from a wolf and then he went to said stranger's house to stay the night which he knew wouldn't go over well with her. He was sure she'd get past it within a day or two, so he'd try to make his way back to Harry once things were settled.

"I'm gonna miss you," Harry mumbled into Louis' neck, his arms wrapped around the boy's waist. Louis grinned and hugged Harry back. "You're only gonna miss this ass," he giggled and kissed Harry's cheek to which Harry gasped, feigning hurt. "You're not just a hot piece of ass, sugar. You're a great person too," he said determinedly. 

Louis grinned and kissed Harry's lips this time, gently pinching the man's hips. "We don't even know each other though," he pointed out and Harry knew he had a point. "Tell you what," he hummed and tapped Louis' bum. "I'm not much of a city guy, but I'll take you on a proper date once we're in the clear with your mum. I've been meaning to take the bike out for a spin anyway," he shrugged and Louis beamed excitedly. "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's just hope my mum's okay with you being older," he sighed and Harry frowned a little.

"She'd have a problem with that?" Harry asked worriedly and Louis shrugged. "She might. She isn't the most easygoing person in the world. But I'm twenty and I can very well take care of myself, at least when it comes to my dating life. I'm sure it'll be fine. I've gotta go though before the police come looking for me," he joked and gave Harry once last, sweet kiss. 

Harry tried following it and Louis only laughed, taking a step back. He tied up his shawl which reminded him of last night's escapades, giving Harry a wink. "I'll see you soon, I promise," he said and began walking off. He was still worried, though, about his mum and how she was going to take all this news. He looked back at Harry once more, hoping it wouldn't be the last time he saw that face. 

"I'll hold you to it, sugar!" Harry called out and stuck his hands in his pockets. Louis pulled his hood up over his head and left into the woods, the greenery hiding him from Harry's sight. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining, but for some reason both men had bad feelings in their stomachs. 

"I'll see you soon, Little Red," Harry whispered, watching the spot where Louis disappeared for a while longer. 

"I'll see you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you've made it this far, thank you! Let me know if there should be a part two!


End file.
